psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Boogie2988
Steven Jay Williams (born July 24, 1974)http://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/stephen-williams.html, mainly known as Boogie2988 and by his fictional character names: Francis'' & '''Jessy', is an American YouTuber from Virginia, mainly known for his comedic vlogs and game plays. Steven has over three million subscribers. Likely inspired by Annie Wilkes OBSESSED FAN TRIES TO SLEEP WITH ME! from the horror movie Misery, Steven, as of the recent videos on Jesse's channel has revealed himself as a deranged obsessed and unstable individual, trapping Jesse and his friend Parker in his home until Jesse brings back the Psycho Series, ''which he did, at least the Psycho Kid character temporarily in PSYCHO KID VS FRANCIS!!!.HELD HOSTAGE BY AN OBSESSED FAN! Out of all the series antagonists Jesse has fought since the Psycho Series to the recent THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!, Steven may very well be Jesse's most violent and depraved villain yet, as he is the only one to actually inflict pain physically and mentally.TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC BY AN OBSESSED FAN! Biography [[Psycho Series|''Psycho Series]] On July 24, 2015, Jesse and Zachary Cornatzer went to Vidcon together and met Steven for the first time. They found him with a party hat, as it was his birthday. Jesse then gave him a bracelet as a gift.Vidcon Part 3: BOOGIE'S A JUGGIE! https://twitter.com/boogie2988/status/624695497349926912 Aftermath The following year, just after the end of the Psycho Series and C-R-I-S-I-S mini-series, they reunited once more at Vidcon 2016 alongside Michael Green.https://twitter.com/boogie2988/status/746500471871856640 It is evident through multiple ramblings and by his McJuggerNuggets fan room, that after the Psycho Series ended, Steven properly lost touch with reality, and for months seemingly went through a silent psychotic breakdown.OBSESSED FAN TRIES TO SLEEP WITH ME!HELD HOSTAGE BY AN OBSESSED FAN! REAL LIFE VLOGS! Upon returning home from Michael Green's home in South CarolinaANGRY GRANDPA IS REAL! , Jesse and his cameraman, Parker Zippel, are downstairs in the basement talking until Steven calls, inviting the two over to his house in Arkansas. Jesse is unable to resist while Parker is unsure and a little uncomfortable with the sudden invitation from somebody he deems a stranger. Regardless, the two pack and leave early the next day.WEEKEND AT BOOGIE'S!? .]] They both arrive in FIVE NIGHTS AT FRANCIS'! and introduced to Steven's "Southern Hospitality", however he and Parker get off to a rough start, which escalates to Steven firing shots at him in a passive aggressive manner. As the hours go on, Steven is slowly but surely shown to have an insane obsession with the Jesse and his Psycho Series, which meets its peak in HELD HOSTAGE BY AN OBSESSED FAN! when Steven completely loses touch with reality, literally, and forces Jesse and Parker to commence in gaming sessions with him, threatening them with a baseball bat. It is evident that Steven has been mourning the loss of his favorite and incredibly inspirational Psycho Series, and misses the characters and story as he has an entire room full of almost every McJuggerNuggets merchandising. Fortunately, after their phones are taken away because of Parker's near calling the police for help and Jesse's near molestation, the two devise a plan to drug Steven to unconsciousness and flee his home. Despite the success of the plan, Jesse vows to stay behind as Parker leaves for a hotel. As Jesse waits for Steven to wake up, he cleans up the house and packs properly, as the next day arrives, Steven wakes up. Jesse is finally told that Steven never ordered a return flight, to which Jesse admits he knows, Jesse then tries his utmost best to keep Steven mentally in check, agreeing to most of his strange, but also reasonable requests, even agreeing to let him see a trailer of the Psycho Family documentary by Brian Spitz and falsely telling him he could come over to the Ridgway Residence to see the proper documentary at a premiere party. However, things go awry when Jesse discovers another room in the McJuggerNuggets merch room, which withholds more merchandise, but also a sex doll with a picture of Jesse's face taped onto it. This causes Jesse to be done with Steven and his craziness and tries to leave, which causes Steven to whip out a wooden baseball bat and beat Jesse with it multiple times, after which he gets up and flees to the attic, which Steven, hours later, locks him in, trapping him.TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC BY AN OBSESSED FAN! Personality Perceived to be on the internet as a kind, easy going, inspirational, incredible, teddy bear like personality, Steven, since Jesse's arrival, has shown his true colors: he is angry, overly emotional, obsessed, delusional, sexual, psychotic and violent. It is evident that his characters Francis and Jessy have a play in his psychotic psyche, switching between the two during angry rants or rambles, leading to a clear split personality syndrome; Francis appears to be the strongest of the two personalities, constantly antagonizing Steven by spewing negative remarks whenever he tries to rectify his actions. He is an obsessed stalker, a pervert and even shown to be partially suicidal as shown in TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC BY AN OBSESSED FAN!, and although he hasn't committed it yet, he may even be capable of homicide, as evident by his death threats towards Jesse and Parker. Trivia * Jesse is known for telling stories; recently, Steven has fully confirmed that the whole psycho persona he has been putting on in recent videos is part of one. * Steven and Jesse also made a video for Steven's channel named: PSYCHO KID VS FRANCIS!!!!. * Steven has uploaded similar videos to Jesse, such as Fat Guy Destroys Xbox or Francis Plays Magic the Gathering. References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:YouTubers Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters